criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline Fitzgerald
Caroline Fitzgerald was one of the suspects during the investigations into the murders of Grimsborough University students, Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope (Case #35) ,Irina Nemovska in'' An Elementary Murder '' ''(Case #40), and Madison Springer in The Rorscharch Reaper. Profile Caroline has ginger wavy medium length hair which curls back at the shoulders. She has light blue eyes and wears diamond stud earrings. She also wears dark red lipstick and a beaded necklace around her neck. In both of her appearances, Caroline is seen in a white sweater with a cross stretching down it. In the middle of the cross, there is a golden button. Her blood type is B+, and it is known that she uses the social networking site called Friendnet and has watched the movie, The Hangman Murders. In ''At the End of the Rope, Caroline is 5'6", 46 years old and 170 pounds. Later in An Elementary Murder, due to a mistake by the game developers, she becomes 5'2", 52 years old, and weighs 110 pounds. Role in Case(s) Caroline was the president of an Anti-Bullying association, who was interrogated after the team found her phone number scribbled on an anti-bullying pamphlet inside Lisa Edwards' portfolio. She told the team that she knew Lisa was in trouble for some reason, and as the president of the Anti-Bullying association, she had given Lisa her phone number in case she ever needed help, but the victim never called her. Caroline was later called in again after the team discovered that she had written many emails to Lisa to ask her for participating in a conference about cyberbulling, and when Lisa refused, Caroline started to bully the victim by mailing her that she should've been ashamed and that she was being selfish. When questioned about this, Caroline replied and said that she didn't bully Lisa and that she would never bully anyone no matter what the circumstance was. She then claimed that her mails to Lisa were strictly professional and that she was very disappointed when the victim declined her offer. Caroline then returned to be interrogated in An Elementary Murder, after an Au Pair was stabbed with scissors. She was let go when Jenny Honeycomb was arrested for stabbing Irina. Trivia *From one case to another, Caroline's size, age and weight changed. It was probably a careless mistake made by the game developers. *Caroline, Gertrude Piccadilly, Desmond Galloway, Charles Parker, and Rachel Priest are the only suspects to appear in three different cases. *Caroline is the only suspect to appear in two cases in a row. Traditionally, all suspects in the second-to-last case of the district does not make an appearance on the final case of the district, however the tradition has ended with Caroline's appearance in Case 41, the final case in the University. Case Appearances *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *An Elementary Murder (Case #40) *The Rorscharch Reaper (Case #41) CF.png|Caroline, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. caroline 40.png|Caroline, as she appeared in An Elementary Murder. Youngcaroline.png|Young Caroline. Caroline Fitzgerald.png Imagessse.jpg Imagessad.jpg Category:Suspects